La noche
by BetoSelenatorDriver3
Summary: Logan decide hablar con Kendall de algo que le pasa.
1. Chapter 1

Narración Logan

Cuando cumplí 18 años, viendo y escuchando a mis dos amigos, James y Carlos de cómo se follaban a sus novias y lo satisfactorio que resulta, decidí hablar con mi más grande amigo, Kendall; él y yo nos conocimos desde el kínder cuando yo tenía 8 años y Kendall 10 años y desde entonces nos volvimos los más grandes amigos, en fin quería hablar con Kendall a solas es que la verdad es que Kendall siempre ha sido un chavo muy atractivo, varonil.

Una noche decidí hablar con Kendall de lo que me pasaba, toda la tarde estuve dándole vueltas a la cabeza de como se lo diría, sobre las 11 de la noche; Kendall venia de su cita (ante que nada Kendall y yo decidimos vivir juntos, para valorarnos por nosotros mismos y entre los dos compramos una casa) lo estaba esperando a que llegara de su cita, yo estaba viento la tele cuando escuche la llave de que abría la puerta y veo que Kendall entra, nos saludamos como siempre y Kendall fue a su habitación a darse un ducha y ponerse algo mas cómodo.

Los nervios me estaban comiendo vivo, yo me dispuse a preparar la cena pero algo ligero para la noche, Kendall salió de su habitación con una camiseta pegada que se le marcaba sus pectorales y unos calzoncillos, lo justo para estar cómodo.

Después de cenar yo me dispuse a recoger todo de la mesa, y Kendall se quedó sentado en el sillón viendo tele, yo me fui a dar una ducha y al rato salí a la sala con una camiseta y mis pants de pijama esa noche no me puse bóxer imagine para estar más cómodo. Me senté en el sofá más cerca de Kendall y por fin tuve el valor.

-Eh, Kendall tengo que decirte algo- Kendall me miro con aire serio y luego se reincorporo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Loggie?- Ese apodo me lo asigno cuando estábamos en el kínder y desde entonces siempre me dice así.

-Veras, hace ya tiempo que ando con chicas…- Kendall asentía a todo lo que yo decía, se sentía orgulloso de su amigo-… pero cada vez que las intento penetrarlas me duele la punta del pene y nunca puedo terminar lo que empecé…- hice una pausa, me miro pensativo y volví a hablar-… me daba mucha vergüenza contártelo, esto me lleva pasando desde los 15 años-

Kendall me miro, me sonrió y me contesto-Vaya, sí que has corrido amigo… pero bueno, es muy posible que lo que tengas sea fimosis…- yo me quede congelado-… no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no es nada grave mira el pellejo que cubre tu pene no se pueda echar para atrás y por ese motivo te duele cuando penetras a una chica, entonces hay que hacer una pequeña operación, un corte para que el pellejo pueda subir y bajar con mayor facilidad para que al momento de follar a una de tus novias…- la palabra "follar" no es muy común en su leguaje, pero se empezó a adquirir más confianza…- a esa operación se le llama fimosis-

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me quede pensativo, mirándolo fijamente, Kendall siguió hablando.

-Deberíamos de ir al médico para que te lo revise te pueda operar y ya no te duela más, haber enséñamela; para verla como esta-

Yo me puse de pie y Kendall se quedó sentado, era una conversación de lo más normal y en ningún momento se me paso por la mente otras ideas y creo que a Kendall tampoco. Me baje los pants y deje al aire libre mi pene flácido, claro está. Kendall la miro detenidamente y con sus dos dedos la agarro.

-No, te molesta que te la agarre… ¿verdad?-

-No para nada-

-Haber, si te echo el pellejo para atrás, ¿te duele?-

-No, ahora mismo no, solo cuando me excito-

-Ah, ok-

Kendall me respondió y siguió tocando mi pene con sus dos dedos y echando para atrás el pellejo, como era natural mi pene empezó a crecer, empezaba a ponerse más duro y gorda. Por aquel entonces me debería de medir unos 16 cm. Kendall se dio cuenta y sonrió.

-Anda la osa, sí que estas excitad, Loggie-

-Si es normal, ¿No?-

-Claro que si, Loggie…- Me miro y sonrió…- te voy a enseñar mi pene para que la puedas ver cómo me echo el pellejo hacia atrás para que aprendas, ¿sí?-

-Ok-

Yo me senté el en sofá aún mantenía mi pene fuera y Kendall se puso de pie y se bajó el calzoncillo y pude ver el pene de Kendall, nunca antes se la había visto, la verdad era un muy buen pene y atrás le colgaban unos testículos igual de grandes, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería aquel pene una vez que tome vida propia y aparte la tenía a centímetros de mi rostro. Kendall se masajeo un poco subiendo su mano desde sus testículos hasta su pene, el pellejo cubría todo su pene, agarro su pene con una mano y se corrió el pellejo para atrás dejando al aire su glande que Hera rojo y redondo. Volvió a cubrir la punta y repitió la mismo acción dos o tres veces, dejando el glande al descubierto.

-¿Vez?, cuando te operen ya no tendrás más problemas y lo harás con la misma facilidad que yo lo hago-

-Kendall, ¿puedo probar yo también?-

-Claro Loggie, mira agárrala con una mano y haz lo mismo que yo lo hice contigo-

Agarre el pene de Kendall con una mano pero sin cubrirla del todo y me dispuse hacer lo mismo que Kendall había hecho con mi pene. Eche su pellejo hacia atrás y hacia adelante y podía ver como su glande se asomaba y se escondía.

-Kendall, que grande se siente-

-Es normal, Loggie tú también la tendrás así, pero si sigues con tu mano vas a lograr que esto crezca-

-¿A ver?... ¡WOW, ESTA CRECIENDO!-

Kendall me miro con seriedad pero no me quitaba la mano de su pene, yo seguía aferrado de su erección. Kendall lanzo un suspiro, levante la vista y me topé con la de Kendall y me sonrió. Su pene llego a su totalidad, y uff! casi no me cabía en la mano debería de medir unos 20 0 21 cm además Hera muy gruesa. Yo pare de mover con mi mano y le solté el pene y pues allí estaba la tenía enfrente de mí, tiesa y llena de vida, la observe durante unos minutos y pude apreciar cada vena en todo ese enorme pene.

Yo la estaba mirando maravillado y con la boca abierta, pude ver como en la punta de su pene se le salía una gota de pre-semen y acerque la punta de mi dedo y la tome saque mi lengua y la deposite en ella y la saboree… tenía un sabor algo salado pero rico.

Kendall me miraba sin decir nada, lo mire y nos sonreímos. Todo esto lo veíamos como un juego sin pensar en nada más así todo natural.

-Esto pasa cuando un hombre se excita, ya lo sabes, Loggie –

-Ya lo sé Kendall ¿y si hubiera seguido, eyacularías?

-Pues claro Loggie, lo que pasa es que cuando yo me masturbo me tengo que poner un poco de saliva en la punta del pene para que baje y suba con mucha facilidad-

-¿En serio?... no lo sabía-

Entonces agarre el pene de Kendall de nuevo intentando echar el pellejo hacia atrás pero note que su punta se le reseco y costaba trabajo.

-¿Te duele, Kendall?-

-No, Loggie pero con un poco de saliva no cae nada mal-

Sin pensarlo, me acerque a su pene y saque mi lengua y se la pase por todo el glande, no pensé lo que estaba haciendo. Metí casi todo su pene en mi boca, Kendall lanzo un suspiro; al acercarme casi a su pelvis pude notar su olor a hombre a pesar de que se ducho que fue lo que me excito mucho más.

Mire hacia arriba y mire a Kendall que echo su cabeza para atrás y lazo un quejido, poso su mano atrás de mi cabeza y la empujo hasta casi llegar a su pelvis pero como su pene Hera grande tuve que abrir mi boca todo al máximo y no ahogarme en el intento.

Quito su mano de mi nuca y yo saque su pene de mi boca y lo empecé a masturbar, acerque mi boca y empecé a chupar sus grandes testículos, Kendall no paraba de gemir después pase mi lengua por todo el pene pero deteniéndome por las venas que se le resaltaba y volví a meterlo en mi boca.

-Si… así… Loggie… ah!... que bien usas tu boquita… ah!... mmm-

Esperen el segundo capítulo muy pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Pero yo seguía comiéndome ese enorme pene y yo tampoco me quede atrás con mi mano derecha me empecé a masturbar ya que La Izquierda la tenía en la base de del pene de Kendall.

Kendall me volvió agarrar de la cabeza pero ya esta vez con las dos manos y esto se empezó hacerse mas rápido me metía todo su pene en mi boca y Kendall soltaba más gemidos pero fuertes, entonces fue que pude sentir que Kendall estaba por eyacular, pude sentir como de su pene salían corros tras corros de su esperma caliente y para no ahogarme me los traje sentir como pasaba por mi garganta hasta mi estómago.

-¿Te gusto, Loggie? -

-Sí, la verdad me ha ayudado-

Kendall me miro y sonrió, me levanto y me quito la camiseta y el pantalón, me acostó en el sofá boca abajo.

-A Ver si esto te gusta más-

Yo no pude comprender a lo que sé refería cuanto sentí como sus manos me separaba las nalgas que dejaba ver mi ano, fue entonces que sentí como acerco su lengua hasta mi ano y lo empezó una lamber.

-Ahh! -

Solté un gran gemido, por instinto levante más el trasero Para Que Kendall tenga más accesibilidad e hiciera lo que quisiera con mi ano, en eso pude sentir como empezaba a presionar su dedo índice en mi ano. Lo quitaba y volvía a lamber mi Pequeño hoyo quitaba su lengua y su dedo me lo presionaba entonces fue Que Lo introdujo y di un salto Sobre Pero rápidamente me relaje y mi ano también.

-Ahh... Kendall... mmm... si... ahh-

Kendall seguía sacando y metiendo su dedo de mi ano con mayor rapidez fue entonces que sentí como añade un Segundo dedo, empezó con movimientos de tijeras para abrirlo más.

-Ya está preparado-

No supe muy bien a lo que se refería, pero sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío y su pene presionando mi ano, sus brazos me rodearon los hombros y metió sus dedos en mi boca lo cual no tarde en devorarlos, pude sentir como su pene empezaba a abrir mi ano al principio le costó Un poco de trabajo, pero lo metió por completo, yo solté un gemido de dolor y placer.

Temblaba de placer debajo del cuerpo de Kendall, mi ano se pudo acostumbrar al tamaño del pene de Kendall, sentí como sus testículos tocaban los míos; entonces fue que Kendall empezó a levantar sus caderas para después bajarlas sintiendo Como su pene salía y entraba en mi ano.

Después de la un rato empezó con los movimientos más fuertes.

-Ahh... Kendall ... Ahh ... mas rápido ... ahhh! -

-Ahh!... Si!... Loggie... lo tienes como me gusta-

Los dos no parábamos de gemir, los movimientos de Kendall eran cada vez más rápidos y mi pene rosaba con el sofá ya Que por la sensación del material del sofá estaba a punto de eyacular.

Pero me contuve eso hiso que mi ano se apretara el rededor del pene de Kendall y lo metiera más duro dando directo a mi próstata.

-Ahhh... KENDALL! -

Ya sentía que estaba a punto de eyacular pero Kendall quito sus brazos de mis hombros, sentí como saco su pene de mi ano y después me voltio quedando boca arriba y me volvió a penetrar, estaba a punto de gemir Pero Kendall me asilencio con un beso, Pero sin detener la penetración, sentía como sus testículos golpeaban mis nalgas Y Por inercia puse mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas para acelerar las embestidas.

Kendall paso de mi boca hasta mi cuello y dejo un chupetón después del paso por mi pecho y chupo uno de mis pezones y con su mano libre empezó a apretar el otro pezón, y paso hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón. Pasaron como unos 20 o 25 minutos y yo ya sentía que iba a eyacular.

-Ahh... Loggie ... estoy por eyacular ... Ahh! -

-Ahh! ... Yo también Kendall... Ahh! ... No Pares... sigue-

Sentí como Kendall eyaculaba dentro de mi ano llenándome hasta el tope de su semen, yo también eyacule sin siquiera tocarme, manchando todo mi abdomen y el un poco el de Kendall, Kendall saco su pene de mi ano sintiendo como su semen salía. Quite mis piernas de sus caderas y él se levantó y se Puso de nuevo los calzoncillos, me miro y me sonrió y se fue una habitación, yo me quede allí acostado con mis piernas abiertas y sintiendo como seguía saliendo semen de mi ano, después de un rato me senté y agarre mi pants y me los puse y también mi camiseta y me fui a mi cuarto.

Después de eso ya no se volvió un hablar del tema de ese tema, pero sentí como una complicidad entre Kendall y mío, si desde niños éramos inseparables esta vez éramos más y casi todo lo hacíamos juntos. Al mes ya me estaban operando y mi pene ya estaba más que listo para ser usado no por chicas sino por chavos, hombres y señores.

Pero estoy más contento de volverlo Hacerlo con Kendall, en su cumpleaños que ya estoy organizando una sorpresa enorme.


End file.
